


My Every Heartbeat

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: "You were a star's hue, and my every heartbeat."





	My Every Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem for a Zites fic I'll be writing soon! You can actually read this poem in either character's perspective but the one who speaks is Zilong since that's how it goes in my fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I keep killing off Estes oh my god why...

_The wind was soothing,_

_and the sky was blue,_

_my eyes went gazing,_

_and they landed on you._

 

_Your eyes were bright,_

_so my heart fluttered,_

_you became my light,_

_and my shield unshattered._

 

_The flowers swayed,_

_and flee over a dove,_

_your smile, it played,_

_and I fell in love._

 

_Your hands were careful,_

_as our fingers intertwined,_

_you were so beautiful,_

_and so you were mine._

 

_The stars cannot compare,_

_as you are undefeated,_

_you were everything fair,_

_and everything I needed._

 

_Now the wind sears,_

_and the sky is grey,_

_my eyes shed tears,_

_and for you I pray._

 

_Your eyes are lifeless,_

_my heart needs a remake,_

_you became a darkness,_

_and a shield they must take._

 

_The flowers died,_

_and gone was the dove,_

_you smiled, you tried,_

_and I was still in love._

 

_Your hands fell limp,_

_our fingers no longer tight,_

_your beauty became a glimpse,_

_but you were still a sight._

 

_The stars became you,_

_as you faced defeat,_

_you were a star's hue,_

_and **my every heartbeat.**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't steal the poem TvT Give me credit and ask permission if you wanna use it or share it! 
> 
> Also tell me what you think ^


End file.
